1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a track playback controlling apparatus, a method of controlling track playback, and a non-transitory recording medium containing a program for controlling track playback.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional apparatuses provide users with information on various operations with light or vibration.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-39856 discloses an electronic musical instrument which has a chair communicably connected thereto. When a player plays the instrument improperly, the chair vibrates in response to the improper performance.
This apparatus allows the player to recognize his improper performance tactually.
Recently, track playback controlling devices, such as DJ controlling units, have been developed so that users can enjoy disc jockey (DJ) experience easily.
Remixing tracks or outputting remixed tracks using these DJ controlling units requires pitch matching of connected tracks for a natural and seamless transition.
In details, the sound of a track played back on a turn table is output to a monitoring speaker, while the sound of a track played back on another turn table is output to a headphone, to match the pitches and the first beat timings of these tracks.
This kind of pitch matching is basic techniques for DJs to switch multiple tracks naturally and a real joy of disc jockey.